Imprinted
by mrsnessieblack
Summary: The sequel to Darkest Secret is finally here! Victoria is back and Bella will be going through some, er, changes. I promise heartbreak and love to all those romantics out there! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Finally, the moment you've all been waiting for... The sequel to Darkest Secret, the only Jacob/Bella fanfiction that has been successful with me, the thrilling new chapter in Jacob and Bella's story..._**

**_Aw, heck, just read the chapter and forget about this boring speech! Yadda, yadda, yadda, who cares? You just want to read the dang story and I'm stalling your time with a freakin' speech about how awesome it is, what it is, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah... Oh, great, I AM stalling with this little babble! WHAT?!!! You're still reading this?!!! This means nothing! Just look down and read the dang chapter!!! Why should I waste your time? GAH!!! You're still reading!!! Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!!! Cut it out! Have you nothing better to do?! Quit it! This isn't the story! It isn't even close! This is me babbling! Gah! You're still reading!_**

**_..._**

**_I apologize for my disruptive behavior. It was wrong of me to yell at you like that. Without further ado, I introduce to you Imprinted!!!_**

Chapter 1

Bella

It has been three years since I was hospitalized. Three years since Edward left for Chicago. Three years since Jacob and I first started dating. To me, three years is a lot of time. Jacob was working at Dowley's, for a large sum of money and little work to do because of Dowley's lack of customers. My truck officially died last spring. Jacob and I had its "funeral" in his garage, tearing it apart and saving the radio. I still have no clue what Jacob did with the truck parts. I think he sent them to Dowley's as scrap metal. Since then, I've been driving in an old Mitsubishi Mirage that Jacob never gets tired of tinkering with. The paint has been flaking off, and Jacob catches me peeling away the red stuff. He told me that maybe _I_ was the reason the old truck died. I retorted back that maybe it was because he was constantly disassembling parts that were fine as they lay.

Today I was stirring up some coffee in Emily's kitchen. There was a bonfire in my honor last night, to celebrate my twenty-first birthday. In truth, it was barely the beginning of September, but the wolves didn't care. They do the same for Emily, Kim, and Claire. And the party was up until so late last night, I was forced to crash in Sam and Emily's place. Emily had a few of her cousins over, exclude Leah, and they were barely thirteen. Pretty soon I could hear them stomping down the stairs, giggling and arguing over who was hotter, Nick Jonas or Taylor Lautner. I didn't know who either of them were, so I ignored them. But Gala, Missy, and Kay immediately ran over to the counter and put two pictures in front of my face.

"Isabella, who do you think is hotter, Nick," Gala waved a picture of a curly haired boy sitting next to a guitar. "Or Taylor?"

Kay waved a picture of a babyfaced boy with muscles and no shirt on. He was gorgeous, but before I could pick him, Jacob crashed into the kitchen.

"Of course she'd pick me!!!" Jacob declared, picking me up and crushing my lips against his. The girls giggled and watched with fascination.

"There's teenagers here, furball," I joked. Jacob shrugged and scrutinized the picture of Taylor Lautner.

"Aren't you a little young to be exposed to this kind of display?" he asked.

"You and cousin Em's husband run around half-naked all the time," Missy snapped, snatching the picture from Kay and holding it to her chest. "Taylor's so dreamy, you have to be a teenage girl to know why I'm crazy for him."

"No, Nick is amazing! He can sing for you all the time," Gala argued. The girls looked at me.

"You still didn't choose," Kay demanded.

"Nick," Jacob said. "He isn't inappropriate."

"Tay-tay is not inappropriate!" Gala and Kay screamed.

"I'll have to pick Taylor," I said, leaving the girls satisfied. Jacob faked anger and glared at me.

"What? Aren't I good enough for you?" he teased.

"I don't know, sometimes you need to remind me," I teased back. Jacob chuckled and placed a soft, loving kiss on my lips.

"Mmm, I have to go," he said.

"No," I moaned, pulling him back toward me.

"I have to work, Bells. I'll see you at three."

He gave me a quick peck on the lips and ran outside to his Rabbit. As soon as he was gone, I heard my cell phone go off.

_Some boys take a beautiful girl_

_And hide her away from the rest of the world._

_I wanna be the one to walk in the sun-_

I flipped it open and pressed the green button.

"Hey, Alice, what's up?"

"Is your dog there?"

"If you're referring to Jacob, no he's not. He just left. Alice, why can't you just accept him? You've met him so many times before."

"I know, but the predjudice is too deeply rooted. Besides, he helped in breaking my brother's heart."

"Edward wanted me to move on. If he wanted me back, he never should've left."

"I know, but still, every time I hear from Edward it sounds like he stuffed something down his throat."

"He'll get over it. Besides, this isn't why you called, is it?"

"No. I just want to warn you that Victoria is back."

I almost dropped the phone.

"Victoria? But... I thought... We... She... What?! She can't be back! It's over! She left when Edward did! She still can't be after me!"

"Bella, everyone, even the wolves, knows that Edward still loves you. And trust me, it's far from over."

"Okay, I'll... I'll warn Sam and he'll alert Jacob."

"And Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"You need to stay in Forks from now until we can kill Victoria."

Jacob's face flashed through my head.

"Alice, I can't do that. Jacob-"

"Will understand when he realizes it's for your safety," Alice interrupted. The phone clicked as she hung up on me.

"Great, Alice, why don't you teach a giant not to squish people while you wait for Jacob to let me stay in Forks when there's a vampire on the loose, because we both know both are impossible," I hissed at the dial tone. I closed my phone and huffed. Then I went outside and howled the human pack signal. Three years ago gave me time to learn it, and I use all the power in my voice to reach at least one of them. After a minute, a gray wolf came lumbering across the backyard to meet me.

"Hey, Paul," I said. He nodded a hello and then growled formally. It seemed like he was asking, "What?"

"Paul, I need for you to get Jacob. The female redhead is back."

Paul grinned and nodded, running full speed into the trees. A couple of years ago, when he just turned eighteen, Jacob claimed his place as Alpha. Now, the pack runs under his command. Sam was very happy to give him the place, whether because being Alpha was a stressful job or he felt like Jacob was making the right choice, I'll never know. But Jacob takes his other occupation seriously. I sometimes find him running outside when I stay over at his house. Because the rest of the Cullens decided to stay in Forks, regardless of Edward's refusal to remain here, the wolves were mingling inside the Quileute territory, with nothing to keep them busy except for the occasional nomad that tries to pass through. Jacob gets to spend more time with me, though, and I couldn't be any happier.

"Bella!" I jumped and turned around. Emily was standing outside, her arms crossed.

"Emily!"

"The female is back?"

"Yeah... I need to talk to Jacob."

"You know what this means, right?"

"I know, no Sam, no Jacob, just us girls worrying about whether our wolf boys will come back. Don't worry, I trust them, and it's only one vampire."

"You have more confidence in the boys than you did when I first met you. I'm just worried. The female seems to know everything. She's been able to get past the wolves so many times. I hope they know what they're doing."

"Me too, Emily, me too," I whispered. I heard a growl echo from the trees. Sam and Jacob were standing there. Jacob was the first to phase, and after his shorts were on and it was safe for me to look, his arms were around me.

"The female's back?" Sam demanded.

"Yes. Jacob, Alice wants me to stay in Forks for a while."

"What?!" he hissed through clenched teeth. His whole body shook and I placed a hand on his cheek. It calmed him down enough to slow the shaking. "Bella, I'm not letting you leave La Push."

"I know, I told Alice that, too, but she didn't listen. She needs to watch for my future. And besides, I'm sure we can work on a compromise."

"Knowing the midget leech she's gonna want you to stay in Forks alone."

"_Alice_ needs to know I'm safe. She's still my friend, and she wants to make sure no harm crosses my path."

"Bella..."

I placed my other hand on his cheek, holding his face. He leaned down and kissed me softly.

"I'm definately not letting you go anywhere," he muttered, pulling me closer.

"Mrm, Jake, I need to go. I'll call you if something goes wrong. I believe in you."

"Where was the Bella that feared I would get hurt? I kind of miss her."

"She ran away at the same time I told you I loved you."

"Okay. Bella, to make your bloddsucker happy, I'll go to the border. You contact her and tell her to bring the leader of the coven. If you're staying in Forks, I will too."

"That's my boy," I said, kissing him again.

**_AN: Yay! The next chapter is coming soon, but right now I'm preoccupied with two other fanfictions. I'm glad I finally managed to write the sequel to Darkest Secret!_**

**_Please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Imprinted

Chapter 2

Bella

Alice and Carlisle were standing at the border line as soon as we got there. I climbed off Jacob's back and grinned. Carlisle smiled back, and nodded toward Jacob. Quil and Embry nodded with Jacob back at him.

"Long time no see, Bella," Carlisle addressed me.

"Well, wolf girls like to stay on their turf, Carlisle, I hope you'll understand," I teased. "Now, about Victoria."

"Yes, we need you on our side of the border from now until Victoria is no more," Carlisle said. I nodded. Jacob growled.

"Jacob wants access to your land," I countered.

"That sounds fair. You have my permission, Jacob."

Jacob nodded coldly and looked at me.

"What?" I hissed. His eyes portrayed something else, something vital. It took me a second to realize what he wanted.

"Oh! Where did you predict Victoria to be?" I asked Alice.

"To the southern part of the border. She kept on disappearing and reappearing, so I know she was weaving in and out of the territories."

"Very well," I said. "Is that all?"

"Yes. Go pack your stuff, Bella. Oh, and Jacob, try not to get too close to Bella while she's in Forks. I need to see her at all times."

With those parting words, I climbed on Jacob's back and we ran to my house. The house itself was big, big enough to hold a gigantic pack of wolves. I made sure that I always had enough food in the fridge for when Paul decided to visit simply for my cooking. Jacob for sure didn't eat that much.

I packed enough clothes for a week and my toiletries. My toothbrush and toothpaste was also stuffed into the bag. Jacob wandered around my room, looking at the pictures I've taken of us at places like Disneyland, the cliffs in Port Angeles, our trip to New York, and so on. If you're wondering why in the world Jake and I went to Disneyland and New York, even I have no clue. Jacob always took me to random places, which makes me wonder if he was trying to build up to something. But I knew for a fact the Disney trip was a joke from the day I woke up in the hospital, when Jake tried to make me think we'd kissed before in Disneyland. To fulfill his story, though, I really did kiss him in front of a lot of people.

I zipped up my bags, smiling at the memory. I felt warm, cuddleable arms snake around my waist.

"I probably destroyed your train of thought, but you were smiling so sweetly, I couldn't help it," he explained. I turned around to kiss him.

Unlike our usual kisses, which were a little rough and animated, this one was passionate and sweet. It reminded me of the boy Jacob I became friends with on First Beach, when he tried to scare me with vampire lore. It reminded me of the best friend that did anything I suggested, just so he could spend time with me.

It reminded me of the boy hidden beneath the muscle and fur. The boy I've fallen deeply in love with.

Jacob's kiss ended as soon as it started; slow and yet still incredibly eager. When I opened my eyes, his bore down on mine with such a strong emotion that I felt dizzy. It took me a minute to notice that I was not on the ground anymore, but cradled in his arms.

"I love you," he whispered. I felt a shock roll down every nerve in my body. He'd never said that to me before. My heart pounded, as if to say to him in a strangled Morse code, "I love you too."

"That's funny," I whispered back. He frowned. His eyes betrayed the rejection he felt and he put me back down on my bed. I got back on my feet and took his face in my hands, forcing him to look at me. "Dumb mutt, it's funny because I was thinking the exact same thing!"

And then we were kissing again. This time, Jacob was not passionate; he was hungry. He was not sweet; he was rough. His breath mingled with mine as short, uneven pants. Suddenly it stopped. Jacob looked up and growled. I glanced up to see a lone figure, silhouetted against the light coming in from the hallway outside. And then I heard a strangled, glorious voice.

"Sam let me pass through," it said. It sounded like he was crying.

I was still in a daze as his hand moved and flicked on the light to my room. And I blinked as the sudden light made Edward Cullen's skin seem even whiter.

"You always appear at the worst moments, bloodsucker," Jacob growled.

"I didn't mean to."

"Why are you here?"

"I heard Victoria was here, so I decided to come back and help. Alice told me to send for Bella."

"Edward, get out of my house! You can't tell me you forgot I'm the daughter of a cop! Get out of my house, and stay away from me," I hissed at him, suddenly pissed off. I growled once, a real, menacing growl. Jacob's hands were on my shoulders then, and I jerked to a stop. I stood up straight from my defensive stance and gasped. Jacob didn't seem to notice my dilemma, though. He was still busy staring down Edward. But Edward looked at me curiously, before turning and leaving.

**_AN: Oh, great, just when you thought the story would be Edward-free, the bronze haired bloodsucker just boomerangs back! Doesn't he have anything better to do? Great, now I'm babbling. I want to get some more reviews!!! I love my readers and I love the amazing (and sometimes extremely funny) reviews I get!_**

**_I just need reviews. It can be almost anything, from how I spelled a word wrong on a paragraph to why the heck I want to bring Edward back. I. Just. Want. REVIEWS!!!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Imprinted

Chapter 3

Bella

Jacob stayed over that night. We were watching a movie in Charlie's living room.

Charlie was very pleased when I asked if Jake and I could stay over. He told us he was going out of town anyways, and he needed a house-sitter.

Oh, yeah, did I mention Charlie was retired?

Beside me, Jacob was scoffing as the leading male character professed his love for the leading female.

"Oh, come on! If she really loved you, she wouldn't have accepted the other man's proposal! And what's with the daisies?! If you're gonna try to pull of the love thing, buy her roses, you cheapskate!"

"Jake, just watch the movie," I snorted. He laughed and stayed quiet. By the time it was the end credits, Jacob was just waiting to burst with comments. I took the DVD out. Once it was official the movie was over, Jacob began to let out some steam.

"Oh, so the girl's gonna sleep with him even though she's engaged to a different guy? And what about that funeral... She only knew her brother for a whole of ten minutes! And she's crying bucket loads! And then, her fiancee just disappears, he isn't mentioned after that one scene! And then they all get killed. What was that about?"

"Okay, maybe the widdle werewolfie needs a nappie," I said in a baby voice. Jacob rolled his eyes and picked me up, slinging me over his shoulder. "Hey! Put me down!"

Jacob carried me to my old room and threw me down on the bed. He had a devillish grin plastered on his face.

"Don't. You. Dare," I warned him. It was too late. Jacob all at once began to tickle me. "Jake, stop, please! I'm a kicker! Please! Ah, stop!"

I kicked him in the gut and he let out a gush of air.

"Ow, Bells, when'd you get so strong?"

"I dunno," I muttered. I got up and squirmed to get under the covers. I scooted to the side of the bed and patted the extra space.

"There's room for one more," I offered. Jacob laughed and shook his head.

"Sorry, Bells, but your midget vampire won't be happy if I stay with you for too long. Besides, I need to keep watch. I'll check up on you later tonight."

"Aw, Jacob," I moaned, covering my face with the comforter. He laughed and pulled it away from me.

"First thing's first," he muttered, pressing his lips to mine. We kissed for what seemed like ages, and I couldn't be any happier. When he pulled away, however, I found we were still in the twenty-first century.

"Okay, go hunt your stinking vampire," I mumbled, crossing my arms and looking down like a little kid would when she didn't get her candy. Jacob laughed.

"That's my girl," he encouraged kissing my cheek lightly and disappearing. I heard a twig snap.

Startled, I jumped out of bed and readied my voice for a loud wolf signal. But what I saw only made me snarl.

"I apologize for scaring you," Edward said, sitting in my window.

"What do you want, Cullen?" I snapped, my temper flaring.

"Alice saw you disappear altogether and I came to investigate. Pardon me for feeling worried."

Edward looked irritated and confused. For the months I had dating him, I knew these two emotions were not a good mix with him. And to top it all off, his eyes were pitch black.

"When was the last time you hunted?" I demanded.

" About a month ago."

"Okay, so why did you decide to visit when you have some animal murdering to do? Chop, chop!"

"Your temper seems to have increased since I last saw you."

"La Push grows on a person," I retorted. I was really getting pissed now. I saw red. There was a scent in the air; too icy to be pleasant, even if the smell was sweet. I felt my hands quiver with rage.

"Bella, calm down," a new voice said. I recognized it as Alice. The icy sweet smell grew stronger. It fueled my fury. I didn't know what was coming over me. I knew I was being irrational. I knew I was perfectly capable of tearing Edward and Alice both into little bits. How I knew this was a complete mystery at the time. I did the only thing I could do.

Desperately, I ran past Edward. It seemed like nothing at all to jump out of a second-story window. But I found myself letting out a single curse word before I felt the most excruciating pain one person could ever endure.

**_AN: *Gasp!!!*_**

**_Hey, I still need feedback! I can't continue until I have ten new reviews. In the meantime, feel free to read my other fanfics!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Imprinted

Chapter 4

Bella

I felt as though my own bones were trying to pierce my skin. I heard sickening snaps and felt my joints dislocate. I tried to scream, but I had no voice.

Heat coursed through my body, burning me internally. I could only scream in my head as my body tore itself to shreds.

Jacob. I wanted Jacob. I also _didn't_ want him here. Seeing me in pain can only hurt him. I've seen it in his eyes, the sorrow when I broke my leg a year ago. Or the remorse when he himself bandaged my hand when I burned it while cooking. If he felt that over such little things, then if he saw me now, he'll be in pure agony.

I was aware of super cold hands touching my skin. There was the icy sweet scent filling my nostrils again. The smell was choking me. I cringed away from them. There was a final _snap_, followed by a muted _boosh_, and I was completely still. I found my breathing was labored. My arms felt nice and warm, as if Jacob was holding me only a second ago. The cold dirt was pressed against my cheek. I felt some part of my body move. I never experienced this part of my body before. I was pretty sure I never even had this. The body part brushed against my leg, startling me into getting up.

Why was I on all fours? I looked down. Why was Edward so puny looking? I looked down at my hands. Where were my hands? Where were my feet? I turned to look when I saw something russett wagging behind me.

Holy crap, was that a tail?!

I was dreaming. I had to be dreaming. I was in bed and this is all a part of my wild imagination. I was probably sleep talking about it right now. Maybe Jacob's hooting with amusement at this strange dream. I closed my eyes and forced myself to awaken.

Nope. I was still outside. With my tail obnoxiously beating my legs.

I ran into the trees, wild in confusion.

I WAS GOING INSANE!!!

_No, I'm not going insane!_

_Then why am I talking to myself?_

_Oh, great, I am insane!_

_It's okay, just think happy thoughts._

_Happy thoughts?_

_Yeah, calm down and see if you can phase back._

_Okay..._

C'mon, Bella, happy thoughts. Count sheep. Sing a lullaby. Use the warmth against your consciousness. Doesn't it feel like a nice, warm, soft blanket that barely made it out of the dryer? Don't you feel like resting on it?

One sheep. Two sheep. Three sheep.

Rockabye, baby...

I gave up. I was awake. I was a wolf. And Jacob-

Jacob.

_Jacob?_ I reached out, searching for his mind. I felt a few sparks, like invisible light warming the inside of my brain. I felt a spark glow in a pattern, like it was saying something. I heard his voice.

_Who's out there? I felt you phase. Please, don't be shy. I'll be with you all the way._

Great. He's treating me like a toddler. Oh, well, it might be fun to mess with him a little bit.

_Daddy? I'm scared._

A voice I recognized as Embry's echoed in my head.

_What the hell-?_

_I wanna go home. I'm scared, Daddy._

_Um..._ Jacob had no idea how to handle this situation. I mentally roared with laughter.

_How old are you, sweetie?_

_Fowe._

_Fowe?_

I mentally counted my fingers to the number four, making the hand a toddler's.

_I learned to count yesterday, Daddy._

_Um... Where do you live?_

_I won't tell..._ I sang.

_We need to get you back home, sweetie. What's your name?_

_Um..._ Shoot. I can't let Jacob know it's me. He'll freak!

_Sweetie? What's your name?_

_Destiny._ Destiny? A little cliche, but it worked.

_Destiny is a pretty name. Now tell me, where are you?_

_I won't tell._

_Let's play a game,_ Seth's voice suggested. I admired his calm.

_Game?_

_Yeah! If we get close to you, you yell HOT! And if we're walking away from you, you yell, COLD! Got it!_

_You're colder than an ice cube._

_Good! Now, am I close?_

_No, you're cold!_

They were actually getting closer to me. I backed up a few steps and kept telling them they were in Antartica. They turned and bolted in the other direction, thinking they were where I was. I mentally sighed.

Their excitement didn't last long. They soon figured out I fooled them and they retraced their steps, heading toward me once again.

_Ah, um..._ I stuttered in my head, trying to come up with a reason why I fooled them.

_You're not four, are you?_ Jacob demanded. Sigh.

_Fine, you win. I'm actually older than you, and I'm west of you._

_You better not run._

_Hey, I'm connected to your mind, if that's even possible. Where would I run?_

_Good point._

Jacob and the pack finally reached me. Through my new eyes, I saw average sized wolves. They all seemed like brothers (and sister) to me now, instead of a bunch of multi-colored wolves. I also felt waves of... what? Electricity? Heat? Small, tiny suns?

Well, I felt strange lights connected to each other through Jacob. I felt connected to Jacob. I also felt a pull towards him. But I ignored that.

_Whoa, another girl!_ Leah cheered.

_She looks like you, Jake,_ Seth whispered.

_Dang, she's hot! _Crowed Embry.

_Shut up!_ Jacob yelled, his tone layered in Alpha command.

I looked up at him. His eyes met mine, and his widened. But I was floating.

I felt like he was my life vest in a restless ocean. He was keeping me from drowning. I was alive because of him.

I was experiencing imprinting.

_Uh, oh_ was most of the thoughts that circled in our heads.

Jacob was stunned. He had no thoughts. His mind was blank.

About five minutes later, Sam "introduced" me to the rest of the pack, explained what I was, and then explained imprinting. I knew it all by heart, but I passed it off as I was a quick learner.

And Jacob was still struck dumb.

But I knew one thing's for certain. I cannot let him know who I was.

**_AN: Yay! Oh, and don't worry, Jacob'll know... near the end of this fanfic! *Cackles*_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN: Hey, peeps! To one of my readers, Evangeline, the song in the first chapter is "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" and I don't know the artist, sorry. I think it describes Alice perfectly._**

Imprinted

Chapter 5

Bella

I managed to get far enough away from the pack to phase. Then I had to run naked all the way back home. My clothes didn't survive the phasing. I sighed and picked up the scraps of material that used to be my sweats and shirt.

...

I woke with a start. I had a strange dream. I had turned into a wolf and imprinted on Jacob! I shook my head and looked up.

Jacob was sitting in the chair by my window, looking outside with a strange expression on his face.

"Jake? Come here. I had the strangest dream-" I said.

"Bella, I'm sorry," Jacob blurted, turning to look at me sharply. He had tears in his eyes.

"W-what?" I stammered.

"Bells, I um... I didn't... I thought... You see..."

"Jake, just tell me," I whispered, truly frightened.

"Bella, a new girl phased and we ran to meet her. I looked into her eyes and I..."

"You imprinted," I said bleakly. I felt my face contort into a grimace/scowl/frown. Jacob looked into my eyes, trying to find something to pull himself.

"Bella, I don't know why it's so hard to leave. I feel like the thought of leaving will tear me apart. But... it's impossible to imprint on two people, and you're not a Quileute, so you can't phase..."

I felt my heart jump when he hit the nail on the head.

"Jacob, I guess it was the fact that we've been... _together_ for three years that it hurts. But I see you need to be with your new imprint-slash-recruit. I'll leave."

"No, Bella, it's harder than that-"

"Jacob, I need to leave. If you imprinted on this girl, I'm no longer a wolf girl. I'm neutral. I'm not a vampire girl, either. Besides, maybe I'll move somewhere where my boyfriends aren't mythical creatures."

My tone was supposed to be teasing, but my voice broke. I didn't want to break Jacob like this. But it's either Bella or Destiny, and Jacob needed Destiny.

Jacob didn't say a word.

"Jake, you can have my house. I can't live in it anymore anyways. And it's connected to the Cullens' account."

Alice and Esme insisted I have the house. They always considered me family, even after I broke Edward's heart. So, naturally, they also insisted that I shouldn't have to even see a single bill. I've been living freely after that. The only thing I had to pay for was the extra stuff, like food, clothes, and shampoo.

A sudden kiss broke my train of thought. Jacob pulled away quickly.

"Bella, I will always be your best friend. I swear. And... I'm sorry."

Jacob left my room. I stood alone in the middle of the room, shocked and saddened. Then a thought hit me.

I grabbed my phone off the side table and dialed a number.

"Alice? It's me. I need a favor."

**_AN: Well, I'm sorry it was so short and depressing, but that's all I can write without adding too much detail. I love you all and the last reviews I got were phenomenal. Thank you and keep the positive energy flowing!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Imprinted

Chapter 6

Bella

"I have to go, Dad. Maybe some time away from Forks will set my head straight. What with Jacob breaking up with me and Edward coming back and all..." I frowned.

"I know, but _Texas_? I know you make snap decisions, but that's a little... I don't know... _extreme_? Bella, why can't you move to Jacksonville with Renee?" Charlie's voice was getting fainter on the phone.

"Dad, are you driving through a tunnel?"

"Yeah, I'll be out of it in a sec. Okay, can you hear me now?"

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence. Alice swung her stool so she'd spin. Jasper sat on the couch, watching some National Geographic show about the depletion of animals in the East. Edward wasn't in sight, and I wanted to keep it that way.

"You still haven't answered my question," Charlie said finally.

"Well, you know how Renee is. I'd like to live somewhere where she isn't Pity Central."

"You're right," Charlie sighed.

"I'll call you when I'm at the airport."

"Wait, you're leaving _now_?!"

"Yeah, the sooner I leave the sooner I can think straight. I'll call you, I promise."

"What about your stuff?!"

"Sell it or send it to me. You can give Jacob his Mitsubishi back. I don't want it."

"Okay, Bells. I'm guessing the Cullens are going to cover for you, like with your house, right?"

"Just to get me started, and then I'm on my own."

"Okay. Should I sell the house, too?"

"The Cullens'll take care of it."

"Okay. I'll see you later, Bells."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I closed the phone and handed it back to Alice.

"Okay, makeover time!" she sang. I groaned theatrically.

"Okay, I was thinking we can make you look like a Quileute, but with a russet streak in your hair. And we'll need some heavy-duty makeup to cover your scars."

"Can you actually change the color of my skin?" I asked, bewildered.

"Ah, the power of technology," Alice laughed. "Oh, and some colored contacts. Jacob needs to see he imprinted on a completely different person."

"Okay, let's get started," I mumbled.

...

When it was done, I had exactly Jacob's shade of copper skin, black hair, and black eyes. There was a reddish brown streak in my hair. I looked so different. The scars on my back and right arm, the one that I always considered Jacob's mark, was completely concealed. I looked like a Quileute.

"Voila!" Alice sang, a little late.

"Alice, this is amazing," I said.

"I have to say I've outdone myself!"

"Yes, you did."

"Now, we need to give you a whole new wardrobe. Oh, and Destiny can keep the house."

"Thanks."

Alice took me to so many stores and got me some good stuff. There was a tee shirt I really liked, one that said, "Either I Have Attention Problems Or I Don't Care!" Alice bought it for me, along with some super short shorts and some new tanktops.

"If you're going to be phasing like everyone else, you ought to wear disposable clothes," Alice said. She also insisted on buying some fancy clothes in case Jacob wanted to take Destiny out on a date.

"So, Destiny has the deed to the house?" I asked on the drive home.

"Yes, and she has a new Chevy Malibu in the garage. It was Rose's idea."

"How'd you get the stuff into La Push?"

"It took a lot of convincing from Sam. But we told him that it was our house, and it was meant for Bella to live in. We're selling it at a really high price, so nobody will want to buy it. Then, we'll take it off the market and pretend that Destiny, an insanely rich half-Quileute, decided to move in. Oh, yeah, we put the half there so there's no risk of anyone saying they've never seen you on the reservation. You've been living with your mom in her tribe's reservation. Your mom is a Cherokee, just so you know."

"You really thought about this, haven't you?" I demanded.

"Yup."

I huffed and prayed that nobody would see through my display.

**_AN: I've finally made another chapter. In the next chapter, Bella will make the decision of a lifetime! Stay tuned..._**


	7. Chapter 7

Imprinted

Chapter 7

Bella... Erm... Destiny? Bella? Destiny? Um...

I picked up a box from the U-Haul truck and carried it into the garage. I was about to drop another on my head when a large, russet arm caught it.

"Whoa, careful," Jacob said. "Lucky I happened to visit this place. My girlfriend used to live here."

"Jacob?" I asked, pretending to be startled.

"What? You know me?"

"I'm only fowe, Daddy," I hinted.

"Destiny?! You live here, now?!"

"Yep. I'm from a rich family at the Cherokee rez. My dad was a Quileute, so I guess that explains the dog problem..."

Jacob mouthed the word _rich_. He shook his head and smiled again.

"Nice to officially meet you," he said.

He would've said more when a blast of wind hit us from the east. An icy sweet scent burned my nose.

"You smell that?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Let's go," I yelled, running across the street for the woods. I followed it like my life depended on it. Jacob was beside me, running with me, trying to keep up.

"We need to phase," he yelled to me. I nodded. In my perepheral vision I saw him undress without breaking stride. I pulled my tanktop off and then my shorts. I felt a shudder, and I was on all fours, sprinting towards the vampire.

_That was good_, Jacob thought to me, impressed.

_Thanks._

_Seriously, you did that like you've been a wolf for years._

_Um, is that a good thing?_

_Yeah, I guess._

Jacob seemed a little lonely. My resolve wavered. I wanted to tell him, I really do. But I'm sure that the moment I tell him, he'll issue an Alpha command that won't let me join the pack and save my own behind. Plus, he probably will yell at me.

I froze. Jacob had access to my mind. He could hear every thought I was saying!

I checked. There wasn't the glowing sun in my head anymore, but Jacob was still running next to me. I reached out for him in my mind, embracing him with invisible arms. Sure enough, the small sun was back.

_Jacob?_

_Yeah?_

_What happened? To your girlfriend, I mean._

_I thought I imprinted on her. She meant the world to me. When I actually imprinted on you, I had to leave her. It hurt me. A lot. I actually considered the fact that I'd imprinted on two people. But then Charlie called and said she moved to Texas three days ago. It's a little ironic you're living in the same house._

I pulled away. I definately had to tell him. I was hurting him! Jacob should know. I couldn't hurt him like that. I was going to reach out to him when we passed Charlie's house. Victoria was there. She was talking to him.

"I'm sorry, Charlie, I know you're suffering," she said soothingly. Her voice shocked me. With that voice, she should be blonde. And stupid. Reeeaaaaaalllly stupid.

"I know. It's just, Billy's son was so good to Bella, and he threw her away for another girl. I hope she looks good, or I'll go after him with my gun."

Jacob made the mistake of whining, which alerted Charlie and Victoria. Charlie's eyes grew wide at the sight of us. Victoria sniffed the air, and her eyes widened at me.

"This should make things interesting," she hissed. Charlie picked up his gun. He pulled the trigger.

Before I could even flinch, Victoria was suddenly in front of me, deflecting the bullet.

"She's my kill!" Victoria snarled. "Sorry, Charlie, but I can't have you interfere!"

She was suddenly in front of him, her hands at his throat.

_NO-_

It was too late. Before Jacob and I had a chance to react, we heard a sickening snap, and Charlie fell, his head and neck twisted in an odd angle.

_NOOOOOOO!_ I shrieked. No... My father... Charlie... I growled and lunged at Victoria.

_Destiny!_

_She! Killed! Charlie!!!_

_Destiny, it can't be helped. Baby, it can't be helped._

I ignored him and sprinted after her, not letting her out of my sight. I tripped over a tree root and twisted my ankle. The sudden pain made me gasp and fall. I only looked up in time to see her disappearing in the trees.

_Destiny, are you okay?_

_HOW CAN YOU THINK I'M OKAY?! I JUST SAW CHARIE DIE!!! I COULD'VE DONE SOMETHING ABOUT IT!!!_

Jacob nuzzled my side, helping me up. I couldn't fight the sobs. I phased and broke down crying. Jacob had my clothes, and he helped me into them, not looking at my body but at my face.

Once I was dressed, Jacob put on his shorts and embraced me.

"Shh, Destiny, shh..."

"J-Jacob..."

"I'm here, Des, I'm here."

"I can't believe..."

"I know. I know."

"Charlie... he... he helped me when I came here. He helped me adjust."

He was my father!!! I loved him, he was fun to be with! He laughed with me! He complemented my cooking!

But I couldn't tell Jacob that. Victoria killed one of the most important people of my life. Jacob can survive not knowing about me. Victoria made this personal. I wanted to finish her myself.

**_AN: Sorry to all the Charlie fans out there! I just neede to make the plot a straight path to the end. Well, actually, a straight path isn't much fun. Can I add some death traps, poisoned arrows, spike walls closing in on Bella, and a shopping trip from Alice? The answer is yes. BTW, I was JK about the deadly stuff. That includes the shopping trip. I'll just make the road bumpy. There. That's more humane._**

**_mrsnessieblack_**


	8. Chapter 8

Imprinted

Chapter 8

Jacob

I walked up to the house and knocked on the door. I heard water running. I rang the doorbell. The water stopped.

"In a minute!" Destiny yelled from upstairs.

The door opened. There she stood, sopping wet and covered with a towel.

"Oh, Jake, shoot, come on in. Make yourself at home. Let me get some clothes on."

I blushed. Oops. I walked in as Destiny ran upstairs. In her haste the bedroom door slammed. I sat down on the couch.

The decorations were different. Sure, the furniture was the same, but they were in different places. There were some Quileute trinkets, like carved wolves on the mantle, and some Cherokee things, like a beaded necklace with symbols I didn't understand. I'll have to ask Destiny about them.

Destiny came downstairs wearing faded blue jeans and a tanktop.

"Hey, I'm decent," she teased. I grinned.

"I wanted to tell you you're running with me tonight. It's Paul's birthday, but I'm not one for parties. Unless... you want to go?"

"Nah, I don't like parties either. But _bonfires_..."

"Hey, I'll take you to one sometime."

Destiny smiled. I felt like I was melting into a puddle.

"Oh, Jake, this is for you," Destiny said, going into the fridge and pulling out a plate of brown stuff. Upon closer inspection, it was a pile of double chocolate cookies.

"Oh, thanks, I didn't get you anything," I said, taking the plate.

"Naw, it's fine. I didn't excpect you to bring me anything either."

Destiny gave me another irresistable grin, and I couldn't help it.

"Oh!" Destiny gasped as I suddenly kissed her. She pushed me away.

"Get... OFF ME!!!" she growled.

"Oh, jeez, I'm sorry," I said, backing off.

"Go away, Jacob. You're running alone tonight."

I felt my face crumple. Destiny covered her eyes with her hand and leaned against the counter.

"Destiny..."

"I said _go away_!"

I ran out of the house, listening to the sound of her sobs. Why was she crying? Did she already have a boyfriend? Did she go through a breakup recently? I phased and ended up running into Leah. She saw what happened in my head.

_... Nice._

_I didn't mean to! I don't know what came over me, I-_

_Don't worry, it happens to everybody._

_..._

_Okay, only you. But still, some girls act like that. I'll go talk to her. Maybe some girl time will lighten her dark day._

_You have no idea how grateful I am, Lee._

_Happy to help._

Leah disappeared from my head. And I was left alone to ponder what went wrong.

---

Destiny

---

Jacob kissed me! I felt sad. And then I felt mad.

He just broke up with Bella! Now he's all happy, and he's perfectly okay with just kissing me!

I felt sad again. Oh, man, I'm now growing a split personality. Another thing I'll tack onto the list of why I'm pissed at vampires.

I decided I'll run on patrol anyways. I just won't connect minds with him. It seems easy to do.

_Ding dong_!

I ran to the door. I checked the peephole to make sure it wasn't Jacob. It was Leah.

"Hi, who are you?" I asked innocently. Destiny didn't know Leah yet.

"I'm Leah. I understand Jacob force-kissed you."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, so don't talk about it."

Now, as Bella, I really don't care for Leah as much as her brother. But Leah was responding warmly to Destiny. I was wondering why that was when she spoke again.

"I wanted to do a little shopping and Jacob told me where you lived. I figured you might want to come with me, wolf girl on wolf girl."

"Oh, okay."

So that's why she liked Destiny so much. She wasn't the only literal wolf girl in the pack anymore.

"C'mon, lets go!"

I followed Leah to my garage. She pulled the door open.

"Whoa, you have a _Malibu_? I've always wanted one of my own!"

"Get in," I smiled.

"Really?"

"Unless you want to walk..."

"Oh, right."

Leah grinned, blushing from embarrassment. She sat in the passenger's seat. Then I had an idea.

"Leah?"

"Hm?"

"Can you block your thoughts from Jacob? And everybody else, for that matter?"

"Yeah, we all learn how to make our thoughts blurry, but not completely obscured. Why?"

"I can block my thoughts completely."

"Whoa, really? Teach me!"

"Do you feel like the pack's mind is a group of miniature suns?"

"No. I just hear their thoughts."

"Never mind."

Leah looked at me like I was mentally ill. Was I?

And then I decided that maybe telling Leah my secret probably wouldn't have worked anyways.

**_AN: Heeeeeeere we go! Bella now officially has a split personality!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Imprinted

Chapter 9

Jacob

I took this time to call Bella.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

I hoped she wasn't in a bad mood or had a grudge against me for leaving.

---

Destiny

---

Lady Gaga's "Bad Romance" rang out of my purse. I remembered having changed Jacob's ringtone to that after leaving. I didn't want anybody feeling suspicious.

"Hey, Jake!" I said, sounding really cheery. Leah looked at me, her eyebrows raised up high. I held up one finger and walked into a store. Leah rolled her eyes and headed for _Hot Topic_. I walked into _Old Navy_ and shifted the phone so I could check out some faded jean shorts hanging on the rack.

"Bella? I heard you were in the Lone State. How are you?"

"Aw, Jake, everything's perfect! I'm shopping with some new girlfriends and living it large!"

"You? Shopping? Prove it and I'll pinch myself."

I grinned to myself as I held my phone out to the rack and moved the hangers so they'd make the metallic sound. Then I held it towards the casheir and a blond girl who were giggling like mad over something.

"Ya hear that?" I asked.

"Ow!" Jake yelped.

"You didn't really pinch yourself, did you?" It took all my strength trying not to laugh.

"No, Quil's here. I mouthed our whole conversation to him."

"Oh. Tell Quil I said thanks."

"You're welcome!" Quil boomed into the phone. I held the phone away from my ear.

"So, listen, Jake, how's the new girl?" I had to get that off my chest.

"She's... okay."

Okay? _Okay_? That stung.

"She's not good enough for you?"

"Well, we kind of had an argument, and she's mad at me right now. So..."

"Oh. What was the argument about?"

"Bells, I really don't want to talk to you about this-"

"Jacob Ephriam Black, tell me! We're best friends! Besides, I'm in _Texas_ right now, so I can't exactly beat you up if I hear something I don't like."

"Good point. Um, well, I kind of lost myself and kissed her. She was pretty pissed."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"How's Charlie?" I asked, a pang in my heart.

There was silence on the other end.

"Jake?"

"Um, Bella, I'm so sorry..."

"Jake, what the hell happened?!"

"Bella, he's dead. We had a funeral, but we couldn't tell you. I know you're the easy sufferer. Renee was forced not to tell."

Yes. I remembered it well. Jacob wanted to call me and tell me, but I- _Destiny_- didn't want it. I told Jacob that Bella was weak hearted. When Renee came, we forced her not to tell me. It was the hardest thing for me to do.

The memory made me start to cry.

"Bella? No, Bells, don't cry. I'll take the next flight to Houston. I want to be there for you-"

"NO!" I almost yelled. "No, it's fine. Destiny needs you, Jake, and, I... I've moved on."

"Oh... That's... That's fine, I guess."

"I'm sorry Jake. I've gotta go. Bye."

"Bye."

I closed the phone and turned to leave.

"GAH!!!" I screamed.

"What. The. Hell, Destiny?!" Leah hissed.

"Leah, I-"

"Bella?! You're... you're a Quileute!"

"Well, no, I-"

"And Jacob doesn't know? You've been posing as some new girl and I-"

"LEAH! Leah, just shut up for a second, okay? How much of the conversation did you hear?"

"I heard everything past 'How's Charlie'!"

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"Okay, Leah, I can't do this right now. Victoria killed my dad, and I want revenge. If Jake gets an inkling of the truth-"

"He won't know, Bella. Although I think your plan is stupid, I'll go along with you. I understand, really, I do."

"Thanks, Lee."

"No problem. But if Jacob finds out..."

"I'll tell him you were only suspicious."

"Good."

And somehow, I could trust Leah.

**_AN: Finally, a leak in the truth! I want to thank my wonderful reviewers and my friends who support me outside Fanfiction. I'd also like to thank the wonderful Stephanie Meyer for creating the wonderful Twilight Saga! You're the backbone of our fanfics, Steph!_**

**_mrsnessieblack_**


	10. Chapter 10

Imprinted

Chapter 10

Jacob

Destiny opened the door. It seemed like deja vu when she opened it, sporting a shower towel again.

"Jacob, don't you have something better to do than catch me in the middle of my shower?" she demanded.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were... showering."

She rolled her eyes and waved me inside.

"This time, I'm going to finish my shower. There's a collection of movies in the cabinet beneath the TV. Choose whatever and I'll come down in ten minutes."

Destiny wasn't in any hurry to get back to the bathroom, but I was in a hurry to get to the living room before I did something embarrassing. I whistled when I saw the flat screen haning on the wall. Beneath it was an equally large glass cabinet, sporting a _Hollywood Video_ store's worth of movies. There were innocent PG movies all the way to rated R. I honestly didn't think Destiny actually watched the DVDs, because there were no uneven rows. All of them were in a straight line, untouched. I settled for watching "Romeo and Juliet," even though I was sure I wasn't going to pay any attention. Although, by looking at the cover, it looked modernized and everything. I rolled my eyes. Leonardo DeCaprio was Romeo. Figures.

I was really getting into it. There were guns instead of swords, and the modern touch made hearing the lines sound cheesy. I loved cheesy movies.

Juliet was talking to Romeo when Destiny came in, reciting the lines. She was wearing a lovely pink top with black jeans. I tried not to think too much about what they did for her body.

"Hey, Destiny, you look... good," I said.

"Thanks. I'm surprised you chose _this_ movie. I didn't think of you as an English literature kind of guy."

"Hey... Guns!" I pointed at the screen.

Destiny laughed and sat next to me on the couch.

A little while into the movie, Destiny started to recite the lines of Paris as he and Romeo start to fight.

"Paris was a good choice," she said suddenly. I looked up at her in shock. I watched the movie enough to understand what she said.

"No, he wasn't," I argued. "Nobody should be forced to marry someone they don't love."

Destiny gave me a sarcastic look.

"Then what is imprinting?" she demanded. When I didn't answer, she continued. "I'm sure Bella didn't want this. I _know_ that Leah didn't."

_Damn Leah_, I thought. _Damn her!_

"Destiny..." I felt angry tears and I don't know why. "Des, it was nobody's fault but mine. I led Bella to believe I'd imprinted, and when I found out I was wrong..." I shook my head. Damn, Destiny was right! "Destiny, you can have choices, if you want. Bella did, and she always had. Destiny, if you feel like there's no other choice but me, you're wrong. I won't force your hand."

"Jake, I know you won't. But that's what I'm saying. Have you ever experienced a love so powerful that as soon as it ends, you're tumbling into darkness? Jacob, imprinting does that to you. Bella had choices, but she stuck to you. I have choices, but I _want_ to run with you. I feel like if I leave..." Destiny looked down sharply.

"Destiny?" I asked. She held her chest tightly, like Bella did almost four years ago. I took her arms and pulled them away. "Destiny, are you crying?"

Destiny looked up at me.

"Yeah, I'm crying. I don't want anybody to be hurt. What if that leech got to me? What would that do to you?"

"Destiny, if Victoria got to you, I'd kill myself."

"NO! Jacob, don't say that. Please, promise me. You will never even think of death if I die."

"I... I promise, Destiny. I'll swear by it. But you have to promise me the same thing, okay?"

Destiny shook her head.

"Des, you made me promise. It's only fair."

She sighed and nodded.

"I promise, Jacob Black, that I will never think of death if you... leave me."

"Good. And Destiny?"

"Yes?"

Our faces were too close. I could feel her breath.

"Can I issue one Alpha command?"

"What is it?"

"Kiss me?"

"That's not a command, that's a question," she laughed, but she crushed her mouth to mine. And as we kissed, I swore I was holding Bella.

* * *

Destiny

"Kiss me?"

I began to laugh.

"That's not a command, that's a question," I giggled. But I kissed him anyway.

His lips were familiar. I'm not stupid, I know they were the same lips Bella Swan kissed, but the kiss felt familiar.

Jacob's arms tightened, bringing me closer.

That's when I realized why it was familiar.

Not just familiar, but the _same_.

My new lips, Destiny's lips, expected something different. More love, or less. Crushing force or barely touching. Gentle caresses or squeezing me tight.

But no. Jacob was not creating a new kiss for Destiny. He was giving Destiny _Bella_'s kiss. Jacob was kissing me exactly the same.

The world crumbled to dust. My heart shattered. And then, Jacob did one thing to destroy ourselves completely.

"Bella," he murmured against my lips.

That was it. I froze. Jacob's eyes fluttered open and he stared at me, uncomprehending. Then, as we continued to stare, his eyes went wide.

"Des, I... I'm sorry... Destiny, I don't know why-"

"I'm sorry, Jacob," I allowed the Bella in me to say, apologizing for the pain I've caused him, and the confusion. I ran out of the room and up to my bedroom.

I shut and locked the door, closing away my heart. Jacob still loved Bella. I looked wildly around the room. Everything reminded me of Jacob.

The warm fire in the fireplace. Jacob was my personal sun.

The shag carpet was rusty brown. Jacob's beautiful skin and fur was that same color.

There was a picture of a wolf hanging above my bed, symbolizing the cause of our pain and misery.

And the bed...

I fell on top of it, letting the room blur with my tears.

The bed had black bedsheets. Black.

Black eyes, black hair, Jacob _Black_.

I felt my heart break. I thought the world was turning upside down. It hit me like waves. And then, it stopped. I was drifting into unconsciousness.

* * *

Jacob

Bella kissed me back. I held her tighter.

"Bella," I murmured. Then she froze. I pulled away, feeling extreme joy as I saw the rich, wavy mahogany strands of hair fall to cover beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Her pale skin was flushed. Her face was etched in pain. It looked like she was about to cry.

I blinked, and the illusion dropped.

Straight black hair. Black eyes. And copper skin.

Destiny.

"Des, I... I'm sorry... Destiny, I don't know why-" What could I tell her? I just said Bella's name while kissing her! I'm no girl, but I know that's bad for a relationship.

"I'm sorry, Jacob," she spat, tears forming in her eyes, as she got up quickly and ran upstairs. I heard the door slam and her heartbroken sobs. I've done it again.

With that, I got up, turned off the TV, and ran outside to phase.

Pain ripped me apart. I still loved Bella. What is this doing to me?!

I tossed my head up and howled my heart out.

**_AN: Okay, I officially think I've lost it. How many of you agree?_**

**_Oh, and don't worry about Bella. She just fainted, without supernatural help. Especially not from Jasper. She'll wake up soon._**

**_mrsnessieblack_**


	11. Chapter 11

Imprinted

Chapter 11

Destiny

I woke up sad and depressed. How long can I go before I completely destroy Jacob? How long can I go before I destroy _myself_?

I got up and went downstairs. I was eating Frosted Flakes with no enthusiasm at all when the doorbell rang. I went to the door and checked through the peephole.

Leah was looking down with arms crossed. I opened the door.

"Leah-"

"Bella, do you have any idea how torn Jacob was last night? It took me a solid hour to convince him not to jump on a plane headed for Texas! And then I had to come up with a reason. Bella, I seriously suggest you tell him soon, because I do not want to see him beaten up over this imprinting issue."

Leah said all of this looking down. She looked up at me with livid eyes. Then they turned to shock.

"Bells, your cheeks!" she hissed. She pulled me inside, letting herself in, and shut the door quickly.

"Leah, what-"

"Bella, your cheeks are pale. Like, Bella Swan pale."

"WHAT?!"

I ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

There, where the tears had caked and flaked off slightly, were pale spots lining my cheeks. I looked at my hands. There were pale spots all over.

"Leah, the skin coloring... I think it's wearing off from my tears."

"Well, can we do something about it?!"

It dawned on me.

"Alice."

...

"Oh, no, Bella, what happened?" Alice asked as soon as she opened the door.

"I do not wish to get into specifics right now, but last night I was crying," I explained quickly.

"Oh, I was afraid this might happen," she moaned. "There have been a few reports of salt water damaging the coloring."

"So salt water does this?"

"Yeah. Stay away from the beach."

I groaned. Most of La Push _was_ beach! Leah shook her head, her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"I don't get it," Leah said. "Bella's skin color is having a reaction to _salt_?"

"Yeah. The water speeds up the process," Alice said.

That was about when Edward walked in.

"I heard the dog's mind," he muttered. He looked at me, confusion in his eyes. Then he saw my cheeks and his eyes widened.

"Hello, Edward," I mumbled. I _so_ don't want to talk to him!

"B-Bella?" Huh, that was interesting. I've never heard him stutter before.

I waved and asked Alice if she could change my skin color back to copper.

"Sure, I can."

About an hour later my cheeks were russet brown and Alice had redyed my hair. Leah watched with fascination while Edward looked at me with a look I felt was extremely creepy.

"Well, I'll say you're all set," Alice clapped her hands, pleased with herself.

"Bella, if you ever want to-" Edward began before Alice elbowed him in the ribs.

"You do remember she's Jacob's imprint?"

Edward mumbled something unintelligible.

Lady Gaga played in my back pocket. Jacob. I pulled the phone out and flipped it open. Alice dragged Edward out of the room. Leah sat in a corner, looking unhappy.

"Jake?" I asked innocently.

"Bella, I want you back. Please, I'm begging you. I'm confused, and I just want to know if this imprint thing was all a huge mistake. I felt you instead of Destiny when I kissed her last night!"

"Jake, I'm sorry, I-"

"Honey, who's that?" Emmett boomed from behind in a gruff voice I barely recognized. I mouthed 'Thanks' to him and listened for Jacob's response.

"Who's that, Bella?"

"Jake, that's... that's my date. I've got to go."

"Bye Bells," he said meekly, and the phone went silent. I closed it and stuffed it in my back pocket. I turned to face Emmett.

"Emmett!" I laughed. In many ways, Emmett was the big brother I've always wanted. But ever since I left to stay with Jacob, I rarely saw him.

"Bella! You know, you stink."

I laughed at his blunt remark.

"Look who's talking," I laughed.

Emmett pulled me into a big hug.

"Jeez, I missed you, little sister," he mumbled into my hair.

"I missed you too, big brother."

I backed away from Emmett.

"Okay, Em, I don't want to take Essence Au Vampire back home with me. The wolves'll freak."

"Okay, okay..." Emmett pouted.

"I'll take care of that," Esme said. She took me by the hand and led me into the bathroom. There, she had a bath run and it smelled like roses and lavender.

"Oh, no, Esme, it's fine, I-"

"It's the best I can do. I missed you Bella," she said, smiling warmly and placing a freezing hand on my arm. I shivered involuntarily and stepped into the warm water.

"There's no salts in this, right?" I asked, immediately worried.

"No, I have special liquids to pour in my bath, which I poured into yours," Esme said, not looking at me but at the decoration towels on the rack.

"Why are you doing all this for me? Aren't I your enemy?"

"You were my daughter long before you became my enemy," Esme answered.

I nodded and closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of the water.

...

_Hey, Destiny!_

_Hi, Seth, beautiful day, isn't it?_

_Yup, sun's shining, birds singing, and no sign of the female. A perfect patrol day. By the way, I notice you smell like flowers._

_Oh, thanks for noticing! I decided to pamper myself today._

_It's nice. I hope Jacob stops moping soon, so he can see you in the sun. You look awesome!_

_Aw, Seth, stop it, you making her blush!_Embry chortled as he joined our flanks.

_Heh, it's okay, Embry. I'm in a really good mood today! Actually, if Jake's not moping later, I'm gonna invite him to dinner tonight to make up for last night._

_I'm sure that'll turn his mood around._

_Yeah, go ahead! We'll keep up the fort!_

I laughed and phased behind Jacob's house. I put on my sundress and knocked on the backdoor.

"Destiny," Billy said.

"Hey, I'm guessing you're Billy," I said, keeping up my charade.

"And because the wolves only knock on the backdoor and I've never met you before, I can only guess you're Jake's imprint. Come on in. Maybe you'll get Mr. Mopey off the couch."

Billy rolled into the kitchen. I walked around, taking in the small details of the room.

"Jacob?" I asked as soon as I got to the living room. Jacob jumped to his feet and looked at me in shock.

"Destiny?! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I got directions out of your head when I was running with you one time, so I committed it to memory. And I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to my place for dinner."

"Oh," Jacob scratched his head.

"Unless... You have plans..." I trailed off.

"No! Um, I don't have any plans, so, yeah, I guess I can come over."

"Great! See you tonight!"

I kissed his cheek briefly and walked back outside.

"Destiny, wait!"

I turned and Jacob crushed his lips to mine. I was too surprised to respond.

"I'm sorry about last night, I know I probably hurt you over it. I just want to say that I'm gonna do better next time than hurt you whenever I kiss you, okay?"

I nodded. Well, today went well.

**_AN: Aw, Destiny/Bella and Jacob make such a cute couple, don't they?_**

**_I'm holding a contest._**

**_Those of you who have "New Moon" on DVD already, I want you to watch it over and over for the biggest change from movie to book. Here's an example. Don't copy this._**

**Book: Harry's heart attack was supposedly caused by Seth and Leah phasing.**

**Movie: Victoria's attack and the suddenness of Jacob's rescue caused the heart attack.**

**_Send your biggest change and I'll mention those with the best eyes and ears in the next chapter. Good Luck!_**

**_mrsnessieblack_**


	12. Chapter 12

Imprinted

Chapter 12

Jacob

I made sure to pick up the roses from the passenger seat of my Rabbit before closing the car door and knocking on the door.

Destiny opened the door, wearing a dark gown that I couldn't tell if it was blue or black because of the dim lighting.

"Come in, Jake, you're right on time," she said.

"Um... These are for you," I said, producing the roses from behind my back.

"Oh, roses! Such a sweet thought! Thank you, Jacob."

I couldn't take my eyes off of her, she looked so beautiful. Destiny noticed, and blushed. She took the roses into the kitchen and filled a vase with water. I looked at the table.

There was a bowl of pasta, a small chicken, and sparkling cider. I felt my mouth water at the smell.

"You hungry?" Destiny asked, placing the vase on the counter behind me.

"Oh, yeah," I said. She laughed and sat in one of the chairs.

"Help yourself to the spaghetti, the chicken..." Destiny poured some cider into two glasses and handed me one. I took it and sipped it. I burned my tongue, but I reveled in the taste. I put some spaghetti on my plate and added the marinara. Then I carved the chicken and put some on Destiny's plate before adding some to mine.

Destiny waited.

"Oh," I said, and brought a forkful of spaghetti to my mouth. The tomato sauce was rich and flavorful, and the spaghetti was cooked to perfection. Not undercooked, like my dad, and not overcooked, like Emily's (and she's really good at camouflaging it). I tried not to think about how it compared with Bella's.

"It's really good, Des," I said.

"Thanks," she grinned, before taking a bite of the chicken.

"So... when can I meet your parents?"

Destiny paused and gulped down her chicken with the help of cider.

"I don't think you ever will. My father died. He was Quileute. My mom wanted to stay in the Cherokee reservation. I wanted to come out here, and _Tada!_ Here I am, a werewolf with another werewolf as an imprint."

"Oh."

"And to think my imprint is also the Alpha! It's really amazing!"

I blushed and grinned.

"Well, I guess that entitles you to be the Alpha female," I said. "Since I'm the Alpha male."

"Alpha Destiny," Destiny smiled as she said this. "Sounds more like a deodorant name than my title."

I busted up laughing. She laughed too. To see the humor on her face was the highlight of my night so far. We ate and talked and laughed. It was like any other date. We even did the dishes together. I turned to put a glass in the cupboard and came back to see something unusual.

Destiny had her back turned to me, facing the sink. Nothing unusual about that. But I saw something on her right shoulder... Something that I never saw before.

There was a scar. A jagged line of a scar. I didn't see any others, but the line headed down her arm and stopped in the crease of the elbow. Destiny seemed not to notice, but I did. A torrent of memories flooded my head.

_The bloodsucker was getting too damn close!_

Relax, Jake. Calm down.

Yeah, calm.

_Then the bloodsucker suddenly appeared in front of Bella. He leaned in to bite her._

NOW!_ Sam ordered._

_I growled and sprang forward. I saw the vampire pause, and I slashed for him._

_There was a miscalculation. As I swiped for him, so did Sam. The bloodsucker hurled Bella in my direction just as Sam sent him flying._

_It felt like the world was moving in slow motion. I felt the tear as my claws cut through Bella's skin. Down her shoulder and arm. She screamed in pain. But I couldn't do anything about it._

Jacob! Help us!

_I ran to help Sam corner the leech, and took him down. I howled with success. Bella screamed again, reminding me of what I've done. I howled again in grief. I phased and lifted her gently, trying not to touch the slashes I'd made on her back and arm. Bella gasped. Her heart rate slowed, and she fell unconscious._

_"Bella," I whispered, trying to fight the tears that still fell and hit her face. What have I done?_

I shook my head. Then, unthinkingly, I lifted my hand so that my fingers would trace the scar down her shoulder. Destiny jumped and turned, her face startled.

"Jake, what are you doing?" she demanded.

"Nothing, I just..." what _was_ I doing?

"Were you trying to..." she trailed off, her eyebrows going up and her arms crossing over her chest.

"Oh, no! It's not like that, I don't... I would never take advantage of you, I... What?"

Destiny was giggling to herself.

"I just meant if you were trying to startle me. It worked."

"Oh."

My face felt like it was on fire.

"It's okay, Jacob, I was only kidding," she said. "I've got a movie that you'll probably like."

"Really?"

"Yep. Gunfight III."

"Gunfight?!"

Gunfight was my favorite movie. I wasn't able to see the third movie in theatres, nor on DVD. Bella and I loved to watch the first two in the very same living room of this house, laughing at how poorly choreographed the fights were. For some reason, Destiny reminded me so much of Bella...

"Jake? You okay? You're staring at me."

I blinked and shook my head.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking. How'd you know Gunfight was my favorite movie?"

"I asked Quil. He knows a lot of stuff. And he's super sweet! He wanted tonight to be special."

"Yeah, an R rated movie with gore and violence is the perfect way to start a relationship."

Destiny laughed. Then she took my hand and dragged me into the living room. She pressed a button on a remote control and the movie started.

I was beginning to think that maybe Gunfight's new director was actually going somewhere with this, but then the scene grew violent in a bar and I began to chuckle. To my surprise, Destiny laughed at the same time I did.

"What?" she asked when she caught me staring at her.

"Oh, it's just that you laughed at the scene when I did."

"Oh, come on, the director just wants to add more violence to keep people from snoozing in the middle of the movie."

I frowned and nodded when she turned back to the screen. Yes, she's so much like Bella. I was beginning to question reality. Did I really imprint on somebody else?

**_AN: Uh, oh, Jacob's suspecting something! And I apologize, you guys, but I'm gonna have to speed up this fanfic. I'm not giving up completely, but the chapters will feel a little rushed. No hate mail, please! I'm working on another fanfic and it's getting extremely hard, now that I'm planning on writing a multi-author fanfic with _LiveAndDontRegretIt_. I apologize again._**

**_Last chapter I promised to mention those who reviewed with the biggest changes they found from book to movie in New Moon. Give a round of applause for:_**

**mad-bout-horses-nd-cowboys**

**browneyedindian3**

**_So far, they're the only ones who reviewed and sent me their differences. I'll still mention names. Also, a special recognition again for _mad-bout-horses-nd-cowboys _for giving me another difference from Twilight, as well as quite a few from New Moon. Yes, Bella's old dino of a computer is an Apple laptop! LOL!_**

**_Like I said a second ago, I will still mention those who send me differences._**

**_Please review, and please show me how much you see in movie vs books._**

**_mrsnessieblack_**


	13. Chapter 13

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**

AN: Ya know what, I'm just gonna speed up to the ending. Some of you say that this is boring, and it's not the best I've done, yadda yadda, and I agree. Ya read that? I AGREE! LOL. I better stick with the Imprint series. Why don't you read those, instead?

**_In reading order:_**

**_1: Calling_**

**_2: Fierce_**

**_I just want to make sure you read the right fanfiction first._**

Imprinted

Chapter 13

Alice

I was trying to find Bella's future when I got really frustrated. Stupid, FREAKING HALF BREEDS!!! WHY CAN'T THEY BE COMPLETELY HUMAN?!

Wait. Human. I only had to embrace the human side of them!

_Jacob was patrolling. Nothing new. But he caught a scent and headed for it. In the wrong direction._

_Victoria was running for Bella's house. She led Jacob away with a ghetto scent. She was heading for Bella!_

I gasped and jumped up from the couch. Jasper was at my side in an instant.

"Alice? What did you see?"

I turned to him in complete shock.

"Bella."

* * *

Destiny

I was busy pulling weeds out of my herb garden when I caught a heavy vampire scent. I turned around.

"Hello, Bella," the bubblegum voice said.

"Vic-Victoria," I gasped. Then I shook my head and growled. I'm a werewolf now! Victoria can't hurt me!

"I was just going to visit, but you're so eager for a fight. How about we play a little game? Why don't you and I play tag?"

She was suddenly right in front of me, and I felt something hard hit my gut. I flew and hit a tree. I coughed and got up.

"Tag," Victoria whisper-sang, and she disappeared. I phased, not bothering with clothing, and followed her. I came to the end of the trail, confused and downright pissed.

"You're weak," her voice said from somewhere behind me. I turned. Nothing.

"I don't see what your mate saw in you," she hissed above me. Nothing.

"It'll be fun killing you."

Again and again I turned, only to find nothing.

* * *

Jacob

I was running when I found a scent.

_Seth! Embry! I found her!_

_On it!_

_Right!_

We raced for her. I couldn't wait to get my teeth into the reeking, annoying bloodsuck-

"Jacob! Stop! You're going the wrong way!" a voice yelled as I passed it. I skidded to a stop and turned. The tiny vampire, who was on _our_ land, was waving frantically. I growled when I saw she brought Bella's ex-vampire with her.

"Destiny is in danger," Edward yelled. "We crossed your lands to get your attention. Kill us later, but save Destiny!"

I had no choice but to trust the suicidal vamps. Alice ran up front. She knew where to go. I ran faster to keep up.

* * *

Destiny

I felt something hard and cold launch me into the air again. Then I saw her. I lunged for her. The deadly dance began.

* * *

Jacob

_Destiny, if you can hear me, don't advance! Stay where you are! Please!_

* * *

Destiny

The dance was painful. Everytime I struck her, I was struck back. We twisted and turned. Victoria was dodging most all of my attacks, hitting me with precision. I winced but fought on.

* * *

Jacob

_No... Come on, bloodsuckers! I have a feeling we won't make it!_

_Jacob!_

_Leah! Come on, hurry!_

* * *

Destiny

I'm not going to live through this. We broke through some trees. I had Victoria cornered at a cliff.

Victoria hissed. She was trapped.

I came closer.

* * *

Jacob

I'm getting closer.

* * *

Destiny

Closer.

Jacob

Closer.

Jacob and Destiny

_So close..._

Destiny

I lunged forward. I knocked Victoria off the ledge and we tubled into the water. We struggled and fought. I was trying to tear off her head. She was trying to drown me. We sank, deeper and deeper. I finally managed to dismember her head, but her body continued to strangle me. My lungs began to burn for two reasons. One: No air. Two: Victoria's venom was seeping into the water. I was drowning in venom. What a way to die.

I ceased struggling. I couldn't breathe. I closed my eyes forever as the current swept me away. Victoria's hands were off of me. I felt more cold hands lift my body to the surface. But it was too late. I've drowned.

**_AN: No, Bella's not dead! Nope. Nada. But... does anybody notice what the turning point was? I'll give you a hint. What was Destiny supposed to avoid?_**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Edward

I dove into the water. It was too dark, even for me, to make out any shapes. I knew Bella was there, though. I'll find her.

_Edward, she's farther out to the west_, Alice thought out to me. _Hurry, she's going to die out there!_

I swam faster. Alice's mind was fading. I had just left the range of hearing when I heard another mind. Victoria's.

She was thinking about surviving Bella's attacks. They were far deep underwater. I dove in deeper. Then, abruptly, her mind cut off. I felt bodies struggling, though. I felt my way to Bella.

Victoria was strangling the wolf. I kicked her away. Bella's eyes were beginning to close. Her body was shifting. In the time it took me to pry Victoria's mangled body away, Bella was human again. I didn't even look at her as I pulled her to the surface.

"C'mon, Bella, breathe," I whispered. But I couldn't hear her heartbeat.

It was like a thousand knives plunging straight into my heart.

* * *

Bella

I felt like I was floating. There was time. There was space. And yet there was nothing. Endless vastness and not a single thing to look at, to feel and touch to let you know everything was okay. There was nothing, and _I_ ceased to exist.

Sure, I could feel another part of me clinging to existence. Yes, that part of me wanted something to hold on to. But as that part struggled, another fell. And another. My existence was crumbling. I was running out of time. I was running out of life.

I reached. I tried to grasp onto something or someone that would help me struggle for life.

I saw nameless faces, all familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. An older woman's freckled face. A small lady's face with pixie-cut hair. A bronze haired boy that looked godly.

And then, there was a face so beautiful that I stretched my mind around him and never let go. Copper skin and gorgeous black eyes. His hair was black and messy. And his smile... That was what took my breath away. He seemed so happy. I felt that if I gave up, I would never see that glorious smile again. I loved it. And most of all, I loved _him_.

I gasped and choked and I felt my heart beat again. I gagged out water and took in a deep, ragged breath. Names swirled into my head, joining the faces. Renee, Alice, Edward... Jacob.

I wanted Jacob. I needed him. I loved him. There was nothing more than that.

"Breathe, Bella," a velvet voice that was not Jacob's said. I felt a cold hand smack my back, trying to get the water from my lungs.

"Jacob..." I moaned as soon as my airway was clear.

"We have to disguise her again," Alice said.

"No... I want Jacob..." I whispered.

"We have to get her to Carlisle," Edward said as if I hadn't spoken.

"Edward, take me to Jacob," I ordered in a hoarse voice.

"Not now, not like this," he answered.

"Edward, dammit, I want Jacob!" I almost screamed. I winced. My throat felt like I'd scraped it with sand.

"Fine, I'll get your dog."

His hands were off of me then, and smaller hands lifted me up.

"It's going to be okay, Bella," Alice told me. "Edward's just not very happy right now. We went through half an hour thinking you were dead. Edward wasn't going to give up, until you took that breath."

I heard footsteps. One set was sturdier, and more hasteful.

"Bella! Oh, my God, Bella, what're you doing here?!" Jacob yelled. I felt warmer hands replace Alice's.

"Jacob," I whispered.

"Bella... Where's Destiny?"

It hurt a little that he was worried about Destiny when Bella was half-dead in front of him, but I understood his confusion.

"Jacob... She's not real..." I said.

"What?"

"I'm only fowe..."

"B-bella?! You're... You're a werewolf?!"

"I hid it from you because I thought you'd order me away. I was afraid. And then I hid it from you even more because I wanted revenge for what Victoria did to Charlie. It was wrong, but I didn't stop to think. I'm sorry."

**_AN: Would it be cruel to end the chapter right here?_**

**_That's my limit. Dun, dun, DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_AN: This just in: STEPHANIE MEYER IS WRITING A NEW TWILIGHT BOOK!!! OMG!!! Unfortunately, it's not Midnight Sun (which for some reason won't come up on my computer). But it's a novella about the young vampire Bree's short-lived immortal life, and it's coming out in June!!! Make some noise and spread the news, people!!!_**

**_Go to the twilight saga .com without the spaces and click on the link for Steph's new book!_**

**_PS: The actual link will be posted on my profile until the book has come out. If you're reading this and it's mid-June, you're out of luck._**

Chapter 15

Jacob

Bella was Dsetiny? Destiny was Bella? Huh? What? I was running with Bella? All this time I was kissing Bella, and _knew_ it was her?!

I tried to control my random, confused thoughts. Okay. Bella was a werewolf. But _how_? _How_ is this possible? She is not Quileute. As far as anybody knows, I'm the only way she would fit into the Quileute community. Other than that, she's just a pale, average American.

Other than confusion, I felt relief and anger.

Relief, because everything was cleared up for me. Bella was playing her part. I never really hurt her. She never had a boyfriend in Texas. She's never even set foot in Texas. Bella was honest-to-God in love with me and we were never apart for even a second. Her tears were because she _knew_ she was hurting me. I always knew Bella would cry over my pain over her own first.

But then there was anger. Why _did_ Bella lie? Was it really worth it, to lie to me like that? Did she not _trust_ me? Why couldn't she see that she was so close to death because of this mistake? Did she enjoy confusing me and pushing me away? Was she trying to leave me?

"Jacob..." Bella sobbed. Her hair, which was still black, blew lightly with the breeze. It took me a minute to notice her shivering.

"Bella, let's get you inside," I said, trying unsuccessfully to hide my bitter tone. Bella winced.

"I knew you'd be mad."

"That's an understatement," I growled. "How could you, Bella?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to lie! I just... It grew, until I was a completely different person. I hated it. I hated the new me. I... I'm..."

My mind threw out rational thought. I began to yell at her.

"Isabella Swan, you have no idea what I've been through! Why? Did you get a kick out of my pain?! Did you think I'd laugh afterward like it was all some petty joke?! Because I'm not laughing, Bella. I'm downright pissed!"

"I'm sorry!" She screamed, flinching away from me. I panicked. No, I didn't want her to be afraid of me! Why was she flinching away?!

Alice yanked my arm down. Edward looked like he was going to rip my throat out. In a second I understood. I'd raised my hand to hit her. I'd lost my temper and let it get too far. I gasped and backed away in shock. I wouldn't really hit her, would I? Even if I did, I'd never forgive myself!

"Bella, I-"

Bella whimpered and retreated a few steps. New tears formed and her knees buckled. She knelt, covering her face with her hands, sobbing. Alice rushed to her side.

"Bella, Bella, shh... It's okay, Jacob wasn't aware of what he was doing. He'd never do that to you," she whispered. Although I was glad she was trying her best to explain, I felt a little pissed. _I _wanted to be the one to comfort her. Not the tiny bloodsucker. Nor Bella's ex-leech for that matter. Bella was _mine_.

"Go to her, then," Edward murmured. I followed his advice and walked over. I knelt in front of her and hugged her.

"I would never hurt you, Bella, I promised you that three years ago. I vowed that nothing, not even my own pack, would ever make me break that promise. And if I ever did, I'd never forgive myself. If you wanted, I'd commit suicide," I whispered.

"Don't you ever say that," Bella whispered. She leaned forward into me. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you so much that my own life doesn't even matter," I said.

"I know that."

"Come on, Bella, let's get you someplace warm," I said, a little warmer this time.

"Okay..."

I lifted Bella into my arms and carried her.

"Jacob, I can phase, you know," she smiled at me.

"You sure you can morph in your condition?" I asked, incredulous.

"I'm fine."

I set her on her feet and she grinned at me before phasing. In front of me was a beautiful russet wolf identical to me. She nodded her head, encouraging me. I phased, too.

"Okay, if I hadn't just seen Bella phase first, I could have sworn you were twins," Alice muttered. Edward looked speculating.

"I wonder how it's even possible that Bella is able to morph when she isn't even Quileute," he murmured, looking at Bella. I growled. He was checking out _my_ mate!

_Down, boy_, Bella teased.

"And I can't even hear your thoughts, Jacob. Maybe it's connected to Bella's in a whole new way..."

_Will somebody shut him up?_

_Sorry, swatting him will violate the treaty. Which will not be good, Mr. Alpha._

_Hmph._

Now I feel the way an animal felt like, wondering how to get the pesky human to shut up as they make some speculation about them.

Bella's mind disappeared. But she was still a wolf beside me. What?!

"And now I can hear Jacob again, how odd," Edward said. "Bella, is it possible that you're sheilding?"

_What the hell is sheilding?_

_No clue. _And just like that, Bella was in my head again.

"Yes, she's sheilding. But that still doen't answer the remaining question. How did you manage to turn, Bella, when there was no wolf gene in you?"

Bella shrugged for his benefit, her mind curious too. I felt guilty. I had a pretty good guess as to how this came to be. I phased.

"I have a fair guess, but first I want to test her blood," I said. I made sure to block my head so Edward couldn't read any unnecessary thoughts.

"What is all that red?" the bloodsucker asked, trying to see through the haze.

"Nothing," I mumbled. Great, he can still see. Mary had a little lamb...

"It's working," Edward chuckled darkly.

"C'mon, bloodsucker. Your leader's a doctor, right? Blood typing shouldn't be a problem."

"Mind your manners."

"Both of you knock it off!" Bella yelled, suddenly human. Alice gave Bella her trench coat. Bella tightened the belt and crossed her arms. "I agree with Jacob. Let's see why I have the wolf gene."

"Okay, I'll take you to Carlisle," Alice said. "Edward, cool it."

"Thank you," Bella said.

**_AN: Cool, I'm sure this'll be a surprise for Bella! Oh, and there's a surprise for Jacob, too!_**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jacob

"How do you feel, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I feel fine."

"No dehydration? No pain or bruising?"

"No, I'm good. Fit as a fiddle."

I snorted. That was what I said in the car about half an hour before my first phasing, three years ago.

"All right. Well, let's check the blood samples."

Carlisle checked the types. He checked them again.

"I took blood from you, Bella?"

Bella nodded slowly, frowning. I frowned, too. Why would a vampire be unsure about what he's done? I thought he had photographic memory or something!

"And you, Jacob?"

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"It's amazing. Your blood types are perfect matches! They're completely identical!"

"What? That's impossible!" I yelled.

"Bella, what type are you?" Carlisle asked.

"Um, AB positive, why?"

"It says here your type is B positive. The same as Jacob's."

I gasped. That was impossible, like I'd pointed out earlier.

"What did you _do_ Jacob?" Edward snarled.

"I..."

Bella looked at me, incredulous.

"What did _he_ do?" Bella asked Edward.

"Jacob's hiding something. I'm not stupid. I know he has something to do with this."

I looked at everyone in the room. They caught on too quickly.

"I... I mixed my blood with Bella's so she'd come back to life!" I said quickly.

Bella's eyes went wide.

"What?"

"You were dead. In the morgue at the hospital. I had to do _something_, and then it hit me. I could heal rapidly, and it's nearly impossible for me to die. Maybe, if I gave you _my_blood, you'd come back. It worked, to an extent. In fact, it had consequences. I think that's why you have the wolf gene now. I don't know why it triggered so early, though. It took a few years for Sam to phase, and then me, even after all the Cullens left..."

"Edward," Bella sighed, slumping to the floor.

"Bella!" I yelled, kneeling at her side. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No, Edward triggered it early," she groaned.

"What do you mean?"

"Edward went into my room the same night Destiny was born. It pissed me off, and he was so close..."

"It triggered early because of his close proximity," Carlisle finished. Bella nodded. I breathed out slowly.

"What was he doing in your room?" I demanded.

"Is that all you care about?" Edward hissed. "What about Bella's being a werewolf because of your stupidity?"

"Would you rather she were in Forks' Cemetary?" I growled.

"Yes, I would," he said cooly. Bella looked up to glare at him.

"I, for one, am glad Jacob did that. I felt so useless when I was a vamp girl. Now I can protect my own back as a wolf girl."

Edward winced. I grinned. Carlisle shook his head.

"Okay, I guess that settles it," Carlisle said. "Bella, you are free to come and go as you please. You're always welcome here. And I know Jasper will be more managable now that your blood isn't so appealing."

I heard a laugh from downstairs. Actually, it was two laughs. One from the big dark-haired one, and the other from the quiet blond guy.

"What do you mean Jasper will be more managable?" I demanded, my eyes narrowing.

"I'll tell you later," Bella said. "Right now, I have to worry about treaty lines. Do I apply as a werewolf, now, or can I still be called a human?"

"I'm afraid that since you're the Alpha female, it's your decision," Carlise told her softly. "We can't influence you like we used to."

Bella sighed and looked at me.

"I don't want to have to kill anybody if something should happen. If Jasper slips, or if one of you accidentally cross the border. I guess I'm neutral, like when I was human. But I'm going to live on La Push, though. I'm not ready to move."

I nodded, my face hard. Edward looked pained.

"Bella-" he said, his voice wavering. Rejection hurts, doesn't it, bloodsucker?

"Edward, you made your decision to stay away. I'd appreciate it if you remained on that decision," Bella said cooly.

Edward looked down and nodded slowly. Carlisle sighed.

"Well, if that is all, you may go now, Bella, Jacob."

I didn't make a sound as I walked down the stairs with Bella. Blondie wrinkled her nose.

"I can't belive you did that to her," she sneered. "Dog blood. Ew."

Well, that got Bella mad, and she marched up to Blondie.

"Well, _Rosalie_," she hissed. "I don't believe you liked me anyways. Why do you care whether or not Jacob and I are even?"

"You're worse than before. You're nothing but dog meat," Blondie growled.

"Guys, guys," Shortie said, getting in between them. I grabbed Bellaby the arms and pulled her away.

"Calm down," I whispered in her ear. She shuddered, but relaxed.

"I don't want to see another Cullen again," she growled, walking out the door. "I'll make exceptions for Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Esme. Everyone else ought to leave me alone."

Alice nodded.

"And if I see Edward again, I'll remind him that I'm no Quileute, so the treaty doesn't count if I maul him," Bella added. I snickered. Rosalie hissed.

"And as the Alpha, I will help her with that," I grimaced. I wasn't sure if that'll breach the treaty or not. I hoped not.

"Goodbye."

**_AN: Aaaaaaaaand... FINISHED! Sorry I couldn't give you guys a little more, but I'm so busy working on my other fanfics, I can't give this a proper ending. Love y'all for your kind words and reviews. Flames are welcome. Personally, I need the criticism._**

**_Yours truly,_**

**_mrsnessieblack_**


End file.
